supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ho-Oh
Ho-Oh (''ホウオウ Hō'ō'' en japonés) es un Pokémon legendario que aparece en la segunda generación de Pokémon. Aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee y en Super Smash Bros. Brawl saliendo de una Poké Ball, y en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U como un elemento de escenario. Perfil Ho-Oh es un Pokémon legendario tipo fuego/volador nativo de la región de Johto. Es la contraparte de Lugia. Su aparición a un entrenador es sinónimo de buena suerte en el viaje. Según dicen las leyendas en Pokémon Oro/Plata fue Ho-Oh quien revivió a Suicune, Entei y Raikou, dándoles en el proceso sus nuevas identidades, luego de que un rayo cayera en la torre donde estos estaban y la incendiara y sus formas originales murieran. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Sale de la Poké Ball y se eleva en el cielo y realiza Fuego sagrado, que envuelve en llamas a su enemigo ocasionándole un gran daño. El rival de quien lanza la Poké Ball de Ho-Oh también puede hacerse daño al tocar a Ho-Oh mientras este va subiendo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Ho-oh :Cuando se eleva en el cielo, este Pokémon Arco Iris de tipo volador deja un rastro multicolor y leyendas a su paso. Su movimiento más característico es Fuego Sagrado y se cree que sólo se aparece ante los entrenadores de corazón puro. Si ves un entrenador que posea un Ho-oh, puedes dar por sentado que atraparlo no fue una tarea fácil. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Oro y Plata'' Inglés :Ho-oh :As it soars around the skies of the world, this multicolored flying Pokémon leaves a trail of rainbows and myths in its wake. Its signature move is called Sacred Fire, and it is believed to appear only before trainers who are pure of heart. If you see a trainer with Ho-oh, you can assume that catching it took a lot of work. :*''Pokémon Gold & Silver'' (10/00) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Al igual que en Melee, saldrá de la Poké Ball y atacará usando Fuego sagrado. Es un Pokémon con poca probabilidad de salir y es capaz de dañar al oponente si este le toca en el momento en el que es convocado. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Ho-Oh :Un Pokémon Arco Iris. Sus brillantes alas de siete colores dejan tras de si un brillante arco iris al volar. Según la leyenda, en tiempos ancestrales HO-OH puso fin a una guerra devastadora. Su ataque Fuegosagrado puede derretir el hielo en un santiamén, además de provocar quemaduras a su adversario. HO-OH solo se revela a los entrenadores puros de corazón. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro/Plata'' :*''GB: Pokémon Cristal'' Inglés :Ho-Oh :A rainbow Pokémon. On Sparkling wings of seven colors, Ho-oh leaves a rainbow behind at its files. Legend says that Ho-oh suppressed a war that scorched the land in ancient times. Its attack Sacred Fire can melt ice in an instant and also damage the target with burns. Ho.oh will show it solemn figure only for the most righteous trainers. :*''GB: Pokémon Gold/Silver'' :*''GB: Pokémon Crystal'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. 4 Ho-Oh es uno de los Pokémon que aparece en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos, un nuevo escenario único para la versión de Wii U. Ataca a los personajes con llamas que salen al costado del escenario mientras se esté en la Sala del Fuego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|120px :Ho-Oh :Este Pokémon surca los cielos mientras dibuja arcoíris con sus alas, y dicen que dará felicidad eterna a quienquiera que lo vea. Se presenta de vez en cuando en la sala del Alto Mando de tipo Fuego del escenario Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Sus alaridos generan enormes columnas de fuego que se extienden hasta el cielo. :*''GB: Pokémon Oro y Pokémon Plata'' (4/2001) :*''NDS: Pokémon Negro 2 y Pokémon Blanco 2'' (10/2012) Galería Ho-Oh SSBM.png|Ho-Oh en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Ho-Oh SSBB.jpg|Ho-Oh en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Ho-Oh SSB4 (Wii U).png|Ho-Oh en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios